I'm Not JUST A Twin!
by Silver Shiko
Summary: Pan and Bra are twins...with tails. Radditz is Goten's father. And what happened to Vegeta's...well I don't wanna tell you that part yet so please read and review chicas y chicos
1. Two little angels

This is my first fic, but Iv'e been a reader for a long time. I've been debating when to start writing and what to start writing, and I've settled on a P/T and B/G. I didn't decide if I want to be nice to Marron yet or if I should put her with Uub. You may review to express your opinion, but if you flame me just have a reason besides "u suk". You have been warned. This will start out right after Pan and Bra are born but will continue from the ages below unless otherwise stated. And oh yes..they are Saiyjins. So are Goten and Trunks.

Disclaimer: I probably own this in an alt. dimension...but not this 1

Ages:

Pan & Bra:5

Trunks:8

Goten:7and 1/2

"What do you mean the tails can't be removed!" screamed an angry Videl.

A cowardly doctor came out from under the table and timidly said "They're connected to their spinal cords. If we try to remove them surgically they will have physically altering effects." He covered his ears because it looked like she was about to scream again, but opened one eye when he didn't hear anything.

Gohan had walked over to her and started whispering in her ear. Her face returned to its normal color as he ran his hand through her soft blue and black hair.(A/N: Bra has to get blue hair somehow :P ) After a few intense moments, a nurse came in and asked if she wanted to see her babies now. She responded with a slow nod as the nurse wheeled the two little girls in. Gohan looked surprised at the two bundles to see that one had a blue tail and one had a black tail with a few red hairs.

Gohan looked at Videl holding the blacked haired blue eyed girl smiling. "What do you want to name them honey?" They had been fighting over what to name them up until she went into labor. He picked up the blue haired girl with black eyes, gently tickling her.

"I want to name that one," gesturing to the blue haired girl, "Bra." Gohan looked a little disappointed. He knew she wanted to name them Bra and Bula, and he wanted to name them Hana and Pan. She had seemed pretty solid on her decision. "And this one will be Pan." Gohan's eyes lit up as he grinned and thought _Bra and Pan_.

(A/N:I was gonna leave it here but...)

4 years later

Bulma looked at the work her programmer had done and sighed. _Why doesn't this work?...Wow he put a semi-colon here instead of a period. Enough to drive him to tears. Poor guy shut out his family for the whole day trying to figure this out. _She looked at the sky outside and thought about her own family and friends. I wonder what they're up to.

At Gohan's house

"Nuh uh"

"Yuh huh"

"Baka"

"No you're baka"

"QUIET!" screamed Videl. They immediately stopped. "What are you two arguing about?" They looked at each other with blank expressions then stared at her. "Well?" She tapped one foot. Pan made a small sound. "What is it?" Bra made a sound "Hm?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAA," They both burst out laughing. Videl was more confused than ever.

"Mommy...you have syrup..on your face!" Bra exclaimed between giggles.

"Yeah, and white stuff!" Pan said as her face reddened from laughter.

_Figures._ Videl thought to herself. She had been making pancakes and had flour all over her hands. She was just putting the finished ones on plates and topping them with syrup when she heard her little angels yelling at each other. She had quickly slammed the bottle down to run and see what wrong while wiping her face.

The phone started to ring. She wiped her hands and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Videl speaking."

"Moshi moshi Videl, long time since I've heard you"

"Bulma?"

"That's my name."

"Wow we haven't seen you in years!"

"I know, that's what I was calling about. Listen, I was wondering if you and Gohan would like to come over for a little rendevous we're having for everyone."

She was a little shocked that she didn't mention the girls, but remembered she didn't know about them. _This ought to be fun._

"Ok. Is it alright if I bring a couple friends"

"Sure, as long as they won't run off from Vegeta!" She joked.

_Oh they won't._ "Ok, so when will this be?"

"Next Saturday at...1:30pm. Is that ok?"

"Perfect. We'll see you then."

"Ok, ja."

"Ja ne."

Videl smiled as she put the phone down, heraing Bra and Pan sparring in the backyard.

That's all I'll do for now since I'm supposed to be doing an essay for class. Yup I'm a senior in high school with senioritis already!Holla. Trunks is the son of Vegeta and Bulma and Goten will be the son of (DUM DUM DUM!) Radditz! If you want to know where the heck that sprung from, I would like at LEAST 5 non multiple or one word reviews. Oh and if there are any japanese words I use that you want to know the meaning of, review to request a translation box at the end of each chapter. Ja!


	2. Anything you can do I can do better

Ok, Bra and Pan are 6 years old not 5. A year hasn't gone by, I just changed my mind about it.

I don't own anything but Phoenix and the hamsters so HA

_thoughts_

Trunks-8

Goten- turning 8 in eh 1 or 2 months

Pan and Bra- 6

Gohan had just finished grading the papers he'd been working on for the past few hours. With a deep sigh of relief he sat back in his chair a stared out of the window. _I wonder what the girls are doing..._

At Purple Star Elementary

"Ok kids, when you're done with your lunches throw everything away so you can line up for recess," Ms. Tanaka said to her first grade class. "Yuki-chan, you get to be the line leader for the girls and Sota-kun for the boys."

"B-chan, will you throw my stuff away and I'll take our lunch boxes to the cubbies," Pan said to her sister who was getting up.

"Kay," Bra said and headed to the trash can. Pan went over to the cubbies to put the lunchboxes in their respective places. A girl with light red hair in pigtails was struggling to close hers and looked close to tears. Her big emerald eyes started to water.

"Hey, do you want some help?'' Pan asked. The girl nodded. "You're the new girl Kayoko." She handed the lunchbox to Pan revealing a cast on her left arm. "Whoa, what happened?"

The girl sniffed and replied in a warm Southern accent "Ah fell out of a tree tryin tuh get my cat down. My mama yelled at me afta the cast got put ahn because she had already called someone to come get Kitty, but I didn't wanna wait. " "Ooo that's cool" Pan said. Kayoko smiled. "By the way, namae wa Pan"

At Recess:

Bra walked up to a group of kids who were standing in a circle. "What are you guys playing?"

Rina, a third grader said "Dodgeball. We try and hit the other team with red kickballs. If you catch one, the person who threw it is out. If you get hit, you're out. It gets kind of rough so I don't know if you wanna play…"

"I'll be alright," she said as Pan walked up looking eager to join in.

"Well those two are on your team," said a third grade boy with lavender hair. "I don't want any wimpy little girls on my team!" He looked at the small round faced girls and picked two older boys to be on his team. Pan's eyebrow twitched and Bra's tail bristled "Fine we don't wanna be on your team anyway!" Pan said while glaring at the lavender-haired boy and a boy with dark messy hair who started laughing at them both. She balled up her fist. "Pan, lets just show them how well we play" Bra said while walking to where her sister and the rest of the team was standing. Pan smirked.

The game ended up being girls against boys. A sixth grader gave each team the same number of balls and then blew a whistle to start. Each team threw with incredible accuracy, immediately eliminating the amateurs who walked off. Pan and Bra jumped and dodged while taking out some more of the boys.

Rina, who had been watching them from the corner of her eye, was impressed with their grace and speed. A ball whizzed by her head, and while trying to avoid it, got hit hard in the stomach with another. She rubbed her stomach and growled at the boy with the unruly dark hair who simply waved while flashing a big grin. He looked back to the rest of the field surprised to see the twins from earlier. _How did they stay in so long?_

"Well Goten it looks like we're gonna win this game like always cuz only the twin marshmallows are left" Trunks said.

"Ew I don't look like a marshmallow!" Bra yelled with a sneer. True their mom had dressed them in all white, with Pan wearing a white tank top and shorts, and Bra wearing a white t-shirt and Capri's. (A/N: I think it's brave to dress a kindergartener in white. pshh I remember when my mom did that to me…I spilled grape juice .0) The girls got in ready position with a ball in each hand and their tails swaying.

"Hey Trunks, why do they have tails?" Goten asked.

"Who cares? Let's just kick it up a notch and get this over with"

(A/N: pretend I wrote a big scene here)

---10 minutes later

"YEAAAAA WE WON!" screamed the crowd from the girl's team. They threw Bra and Pan into the air and caught them as they giggled. They got down and went over to Trunks and Goten. "Good game you guys," they said at the same time and stuck out their hands smiling. Goten crossed his arms and looked the other way glaring.

"You just got lucky!" said Trunks waving them off and walking the other way with Goten.

"That was rude," Pan said staring after them.

"They're just upset they got beaten by girls, don't worry about it," Rina said smiling while ruffling their hair.

The bell rang Kids ran from every direction into the building.

While teachers rounded up their kids. Bra and Pan headed over to Ms. Tanaka.

"OOF!" "EEP!" Pan and Bra were now in a heap on the ground, but got up quickly.

"Grrr, someone pushed me!" Bra said.

"And someone tripped me! Humph two guesses who." Pan said while spotting a head of lavender hair and another spiky haired kid disappearing into the crowd.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Pan introducing Bra to Kayoko, Bra introducing Pan to a girl named Sachiko, playing with Legos, math, telling time, singing about the cat that came back, and naptime.

"How did gakkou go today?" Videl asked while driving the girls home.

"Aw man it was awesome!" Pan said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea, we got to play dodgeball and we beat the boys!" Bra said beaming.

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Videl asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no the worst we did was pop a ball when we were the last two left with these two third grade boys," Pan said.

"They were being so mean! But we did go and try to shake their hands," Bra added

"Well I'm glad you two still have that good sportsmanship at hand." They pulled into the driveway of their home and got out of the car. "Oh your father's car is here, guess he got off early."

"Yay! Daddy's here!" Pan said bouncing out of the car.

"And it smells like he made chocolate chip muffins!" Bra said while sprinting towards the door as it opened revealing a smiling Gohan in a wife-beater and cargo shorts (A/N: u can stop drooling now ;))

"Hey munchkins," He said while being thrown back by the force of his daughters jumping on him to give him a hug. "I take it you've had a great day," he said smiling. They nodded while he set them on their feet so they scurried off to go and wash their hands and faces. He then turned to put his arms around Videl who was locking the door. "I assume you had a good day too?" he said tickling her ear.

She closed her eyes "Of course honey. I don't think anyone has the backbone to ruin my day," she said smiling, gave him a kiss and walked into the living room to put down the package she had in her hands.

"Nan desu ka?" He said looking over her shoulder.

"Well since no one has a picture of the girls besides your parents and my tousan, I got 10 two picture frames with them at one and the other of them now."

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot about that get together," Gohan said thoughtfully. "What time do we need to get there tomorrow?"

"Ichi-ji desu I believe. Shukudai first, snacks right after."

"See I told you she'd know," Pan said frowning.

"It's not my fault she wasn't even looking over here!" Bra said stalking over to her backpack.

"How does she do it?" Pan asked her sister while speeding through her homework.

"Daddy probably taught her how to sense different people. Careful the paper doesn't catch on fire."

"Hai, I know," Pan said slowing down a little "This work is painfully easy though."

"Maybe we can skip a grade or something," Bra said while shading in her mottled rabbit

"I don't wanna leave Kayoko though, maybe after we finish first grade we can go straight to third."

Goten and Trunks walking home

"I told you we shoulda played in the other playground," Goten said as they were nearing his house.

"Oh shut up," Trunks said glaring ahead. "Don't you see there was something off about those girls?"

"Well duh, I did tell you they had tails…"

"Whatever. Tell your tousan to get you to my house a little earlier so we can spar before the guests come."

"Kay. Ja matta."

"Ja."

Goten went inside his house and tossed his bag on the living room floor. "I'm home!"

"Food is on the table kiddo," Phoenix said to her son. Goten headed toward the kitchen, his favorite place, and sat next to his father.

"Oy brat, go get that crap off your hands," Radditz said. (A/N: I'll explain this in a bit)

"Oh yeah," Goten said forgetting that his hands had gotten mud on them from one of the balls.

Trunks' house

"Brat you're late! Gravity Room now." Vegeta said after Trunks inhaled a few sandwiches.

_The brat seems distracted anyway, I don't think I'll work up a sweat._

"Coming dad," Trunks said with a sigh.

Okay I know I haven't been on this in forever, but college kinda sux so here I am now. I will update as much as possible, at least once every 2 weeks for the summer. So I expect reviews! Oh and Radditz was let back on Earth for good behavior and promised not to destroy anyone. He eventually fell in love with Phoenix and that's how Goten came about. It always bothered me that if there was TP and GB that they'd be related to each other twice, so Radditz is a random saiyan unrelated to Goku or Vegeta. We'll just say he's one of the elite warriors. He isn't as powerful as Vegeta, maybe a little weaker than Gohan…

If you don't understand any Japanese words or want me to stop using them or have any ideas or characters u want me to use(I can't guarantee all of them) review for me.

I really do want 5 reviews this time. I don't like seeing all those hits and no reviews! 5 is not a big number!

I made muffins!

JA NE!

Shiko


	3. Outdance me? I think not

I own nothing yet I'm very proud of the people who are nice enough to leave a review. Your opinion does matter you know…

A cloud moved lazily across the sky revealing the sun that stretched its rays out bathing Pan's face in a pleasant warm light. She rubbed her cheek and opened her eyes to look out of the window. She smiled at the blue sky accented with fluffy white clouds and morning doves. She opened the window to let the gentle breeze in. Bra wiggled her nose a little bit and opened her obsidian eyes while stretching her legs.

"Morning P-chan," Bra said standing and putting on her frog slippers.

"Good morning B-chan," Pan said happily putting on her bear slippers and twirling around once. "Mom made French toast with cinnamon...mmmm." she stared hovering above the ground and drifting to the hallway.

"You know Mom won't let us have anything until we wash up," Bra said matter-of-factly. Pan snapped out of her trance and made a mad dash for the bathroom followed closely by Bra.

&&&&&&&In the Kitchen

Videl had the radio on which was currently playing When You really Love Someone by Alicia Keys (A/N: Man I love that song). She was humming softly to it while getting out a few pitchers of orange and cranberry juice and placing a couple bowls of bacon on the table.

"Morning dear," Gohan said giving her a peck on the cheek and moved to help her put the toast, hash browns, cups, and plates on the table.

"Morning hun," Videl replied. "Girls up yet?"

"YUP!" both girls bounced happily into the kitchen with their small robes flapping behind them. They climbed onto the kitchen chairs and sat waiting for their mother to also sit and take her food. Then the girls took their generous helpings followed by their father who took most of what was left. Two minutes later, Bra got up to get a quick bath, while Pan patiently waited her turn preoccupying herself with picking out an outfit.

_Hmm _Pan thought. _What to wear? _She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear her mother come in.

"How about this?" Videl said holding up navy blue overalls (A/N: the ones that have short pant legs) and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, ok," Pan said. Bra then came in with her bathrobe on and her short hair slicked down on her head.

"Bra, did you want to wear that red shirt and black shorts we got last week?"

"OO the one with the dragon on it!"

"Mmhm," Videl said making her way to their closet and pulling the said outfit off the hanger. "I'll go iron these," she said while picking up Pan's outfit.

Goten's house

"Goten! Radditz! Breakfast is ready!" She turned around to see that they were both at the table. "Well now if you came that fast to help me wash the dishes you could've been eating half an hour ago," Phoenix put her hands on her hips glaring at them while Goten sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. Radditz just rolled his eyes.

"I saw that! No dessert for the next three days for you! And I'm making sweet potato pie tomorrow, yup sucks for you."

Radditz stood up quickly "What! No you can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I please. And unless you're planning on doing the breakfast dishes you will have none of it!" she snapped back, green eyes piercing his glare.

Radditz sneered and then mumbled "Fine I'll do the stupid dishes,"

"Thanks dear, it's always nice to have you volunteer to help out around the house," she said with a dazzling smile adorning her face. Goten paled a little. His mom could be scary. Radditz was practically glaring holes into the table as his wife put a monumental amount of food on it. _Good thing she's great at cooking and other things…_

True to his word Radditz stayed to wash the dishes as Goten helped clear the table.

"Is my red gi clean mom?" he asked from the top of the stairs.

"It's on your bed hun."

"Thanks!"

&&&&&&&&Trunks' house

Sunlight crept over the lavender-haired boy's face. He frowned and pulled the blanket over his head. It was Saturday…and nine o'clock…in the morning…NOTHING was waking him up.

"**ONNA! WHERE THE HELL IS BREAKFAST? I'VE BEEN UP THREE HOURS TRAINING AND I WANT FOOD NOW!"**

"**SO WHAT! I'VE BEEN UP SINCE TWO IN THE MORNING TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE PROBLEM WITH ONE OF THE PRODUCTS, WHICH I MIGHT ADD IS ONE OF THE THINGS THAT GIVES US MONEY TO FEED YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!"**

Almost nothing…Trunks threw the blanket off and stalked off to the bathroom slamming the door.

Mrs. Briefs glided into the kitchen unnoticed. "Hello kiddies!" Bulma yelped jumping five feet in the air and being caught by her husband who was also startled (A/N: we know he's never admitting that). "Me and your father have something to show you! Trunks you can come too!"

_What the heck?_ Trunks thought. _How did she know I was here?_ He'd been coming down the stairs that were around the corner from the kitchen. _Oh well._

Vegeta set Bulma down as the three followed her mother to one of her father's labs. She opened a blue door on the left where her husband was standing with his head tilted and his finger tapping his chin.

"Honey they're here!"

"Oh thanks Helen, good morning! How did you all sleep?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Old man, why has your insane wife dragged us away from the kitchen this early?" Vegeta asked impatiently rolling his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh that! Well I've finally found a way to make mass amounts of food quickly," this caught Vegeta and Trunks' attention. "But there's just one problem…I can't figure out a way for the machine to make lattes."

(A/N: big sweatdrops for Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks)

"Dad we'll be fine without them, how does it work?"

"Well just type in what you want and press the button for however many saiyans and/or humans are present, and then it'll give you a capsule with the necessary amount of food. I based it on all of your mother's recipes, but I'll have to get some of Chi Chi's, Videl's and Phoenix's too, since their food is so well-liked, and give them the other machines."

"Oh my Dende! Dad that's amazing! Think of all the extra time I'll have to sleep, shop, and work in the lab now that I won't have to listen to Vegeta whine about being fed," she started day dreaming of all the extra spa dates she'd schedule.

"Humph, and I won't be forced to eat the onna's repulsive cooking. It seems you aren't as senile as I thought you to be old man," Vegeta nodded slightly, typed into the machine what he wanted, and took the capsule that was produced heading back to the gravity room.

Later…

"Gohan! It's 12:45! We need to leave now!"

"Okay hun, I just wanted to watch this last pitch,"

"**SON GOHAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!"**

He gulped and hurriedly turned off the television rushing to the car. Pan and Bra snickered in the back seat as their father sped off to Capsule Corp. which soon came into view.

"Well honey, look on the bright side, we'll make an entrance and everyone will see the girls at the same time," Gohan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Videl said rolling her eyes, "Come on kids." They walked up to the front door and Gohan punched in a code then rang the doorbell. There was yelling heard and an angry Vegeta opened the door. He looked down at the girls for a second and then smirked.

"I see you've been busy with brats finally," he said.

"WHAT! I AM NOT A BRAT!" Pan said angrily.

"YEAH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Bra said glaring.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta said holding his head a little higher.

Bra and Pan looked at each other before shouting "WELL PRINCE OF SAIYANS THIS!" and they each stomped on one of his feet before hustling inside to where the great smelling food was.

"Oh my goodness! My poor babies!" Videl said heading in after them.

"Uh…Vegeta…are you okay?" Gohan asked Vegeta who had a vein pulsing on his forehead which was beet red along with the rest of his face.

"Peachy. Just leave me alone." He said through clenched teeth

"Oh, well sorry about that…heh heh," he said scratching the back of his head as he started to back away.

"By the way brat, you've earned an hour in the GR with me at 440G," Gohan nearly fell over.

"But…"

"You should thought about controlling your offspring beforehand and its two hours now."

Gohan groaned and shuffled toward where the most noise was coming from and met up with Videl and the 'brats' at the sliding door leading to the backyard. She was giving them a little lecture and stood up taking a deep breath.

"Well…you ready Gohan?" Videl asked turning her azure eyes to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said taking Bra in his arms while she did the same with Pan. They stepped outside and all the talking died down almost immediately as everyone turned to stare at the newcomers. Of course Chi Chi was the first to react.

"Bra! Pan!" she practically ran over with outstretched arms. The girls' eyes lit up as they jumped from their parents arms to their grandmother's.

"Oh I haven't seen you in two whole years. You've gotten so big!" she put them down and walked over to Gohan and suddenly whacked him on the head with her world famous frying pan. **"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! HOW CAN YOU JUST STOP COMING BY TO VISIT! YOU BETTER HAVE PICTURES OF THEM OR MORE GRANDCHILDREN YOUNG MAN!"** Gohan flinched putting his hand behind his head and face-faulting.

Bulma cleared her throat "Well it looks like some of us were more occupied than others for the past six years," she said with a grin. Trunks and Goten had been stuffing their faces when the family came in so they went over to see what or who everyone crowded around (with the exception of Radditz, Piccolo, and Vegeta of course.-). They floated over the heads of the adults and saw the two girls from school.

"YOU!" they both yelled pointing. Pan and Bra looked up to see the boy with bowl-cut lavender hair and another with hip length raven hair (A/N: remember he's Radditz's son so his hair resembles Gohan's during the time Piccolo made him fend for himself in the forest, oh and he is more like Trunks because of his father). They smirked.

"Mom, meet the two boys we beat at dodgeball yesterday," Pan said while Bra beamed with her tail swaying.

"Hey you guys, isn't it dangerous for them to have tails?" Yamcha asked.

"Well the doctor said it'd have physically altering affects, so we decided to take our chances and it turns out they don't turn into raging beasts…unless they want to," Gohan said thoughtfully.

"Whoa that's…uh…different," Krillin mumbled.

The party went on and then D.J. Piccolo grabbed the mike saying "YO YO YO ! I WANT EVERYONE WHO THINKS THEY CAN DO THE CHA CHA SLIDE UP ON THE DANCE FLOOR NOW!"

"Remind me never to let Piccolo have grapefruit juice again," Bulma whispered to Phoenix.

She laughed "Remind me to keep some around when we need entertainment for a party!" she grinned walking up to the dance floor along with Bulma.

"Oh man! Pan this is one of my favorites lets go sock it to them," Bra said.

"Hey Trunks, Goten, afraid of a challenge?" Pan said seeing them turn away from the dance floor.

"WHAT! NEVER! Come on Trunks," Goten said with a scowl.

(Piccolo will be doing the part of DJ Casper in italics after the quotes, me no own lyrics btw)

"_Now everyone that wants to be on the dance floor can come on now, but when I announce fighters only, peacelovers better hop off. Now let's get it started,"_

_To the left, take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth  
Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll  
Now it's time to get funky  
To the right now, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Criscross, criscross  
Cha Cha real smooth  
Let's go to work  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yea  
Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll  
Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
5 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot again, left foot again  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands _

_**clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap (yes I counted them out)**  
"Ok now only fighters on the floor cuz this could get messy. You are to get other people off beat, off the floor, or unconscious while you stay on beat. LET'S DO THIS!"_

Most of the adults hustled off leaving Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Uub, Goku, and Yamcha._  
Come on ya'll, check it out  
How low can you go?  
Can you go down low?  
All the way to da floor?  
How low can you go?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
Like it never never stop?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
1 hop, right foot now  
Left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha real smooth  
Turn it down, to the left _

"YAAA!" and off went Yamcha with a swift kick by Trunks and Uub stumbled as Bra graceful swept him by the ankles keeping in tune._  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time,1 hop this time  
Reverse, Reverse  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again _

Bra nearly tripped over Trunks dodging a hit._  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it down_

Goten dodged a hit from Pan followed by a head butt that almost made it._  
To the left, that it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops_

Pan was suddenly hit in the stomach and landed on her butt growling over to a seat under an umbrella._  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Charlie Brown, hop it out now  
Slide to the right, slide to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
3 hops this time  
Right foot now, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha it out  
Turn it down_

Trunks ran at Bra while she was turning around and was surprised by her after image and ki blast in the face. Out he went._  
To the right, to the right ya'll  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
4 hops this time  
Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again  
Turn it down  
Take it back now ya'll  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
6 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps  
Crisscross, Crisscross  
Slide to the left, Slide to the right _

Bra and Goten were now facing each other. Moving to the beat yet trying to throw throw the other off with shoves, kicks and punches._  
Let me hear you clap your hands_

_**clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap (yes I counted them out…again)**  
Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again  
Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops_

A ki blast was thrown by Goten. Bra saw her chance and landed a backhand in his face which knocked him off his feet._  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps_

_Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown_

"What's a Charlie Brown?" Bra asked stopping but shrugged since she already got Goten._  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Aahhhh yea, get funky with it  
Get down now ya'll,  
Come on, come on  
Cha Cha now ya'll _

"_And we have a winner! Great job Goku!"_

Everyone fell over anime style. o.O

REVIEW POR FAVOR!


	4. fruit snax and hard slaps

Hey there boys and girls! dodges rotten fruit I'M SORRY! I wanted to update really i did, but uhh my hamsters...ok i was a lil busy and lazy so forgive me O:-) . I tend to update sooner if I get funny/really long reviews or mainly just many reviewsHINT HINT 

Disclaimer: You'll find yourself at the corner of near and far, and then not know quite where you are...butone thing's for certain, and this is true, this cartoon belongs sadly not to me or you 

--ive gotta start writing this stuff down 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

_Ugh, damn I have such a bad headache. _Piccolo opened his eyes 

slowly, feeling slightly nauseous as his blurred vision cleared up 

adjusting to the light. He grunted rubbing his temples. 

"Hey there sleepyhead," Bulma said turning away from her computer. 

"What the hell happened?" he asked grumpily. 

"Let's just say you shouldn't have any sugar. Next time you see Dende, relay that to him." she smiled remembering Piccolo's funky dance to 'Baby Got Back' as he flew out the window to meditate in some forgotten forest. Who knew Namekscould, in their own way,get drunk? _I've got to ask Videl for a copy of that tape._

(A/N: They are gonna have the same bday as me .11/26) 

Thanksgiving break was coming up, and all the classes at Purple Star 

Elementary were learning about pilgrims, Native Americans, and of 

course food. That was the part most students liked the most. The kids in 

Ms. Tanaka's class making hand turkeys to put on the wall outside the 

classroom (A/N: I assume you know what I'm talking about, but I may be 

the only one who calls them that so, a hand turkey is basically when you 

trace your hand onto brown paper, then cut it out. You get a small piece 

of orange paper and cut out a tiny triangle for the beak, which will be on 

the part where your thumb was outlined. Then out of a bunch of whatever 

colors you want to use, and cut out..i dunno how else to explain this 

shape.. elongated raindrop shapes that are about the size of the fingers, 

however many you want, but ten should be enough. Now I seen the next 

part done two ways, the first is to cut off the 'finger parts' so that part of 

the turkey is rounded and then glue the multicolored 'feathers'on the 

opposite side u glue the beak so when it gets put up wherever the face 

shows, or you can leave the finger parts on and just color them in, but this 

works better if you were working with white paper for the body. You can 

add the..waddle.. I think that's what it's called, and feet if you wanna! The 

class is using white paper so the kids can color stuff where they please). 

Pan, Bra, Sachiko, and Mitsuki were at one table working on their 

turkeys and talking about Pan and Bra's birthday and Thanksgiving 

break plans. 

"Okay you guys," Bra said while shading in her green and blue feathers. 

"My mom said we could invite a few people over for a sleepover. 

Unfortunately those bakas Trunks and Goten have to come cuz they're 

friends of the family." She rolled her eyes. "But we can have up to twelve 

more kids come!" she beamed. 

"Well who else is coming?" Sachiko asked. 

"You two of course," said Pan. "Uub, Yuki, Yoshiko, Henri, Rena, Marron, 

Pedro, Stefano, Kori and Ziria." (A/N: I was almost named Yoshiko..but 

sadly tis not my name, which would have been soooo cool -.-0 and btw 

savedra is a Spanish last name) 

"Wait a minute. Rena as in Shirena Fukuma? And Yoshiko Savedra?" 

Sachiko asked, ceasing to color her turkey that was multiple shades of 

red. 

"Yea," Bra said raising an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"Well those two are third graders." Mitsuki said, while cutting out a beak. 

"and they always look so mean." 

"One time I saw some kid running from Yoshiko crying." Sachiko said, 

brown eyes widening. Mitsuki nodded adding. "It was Eiko's older 

brother Vinni, the second grader with the blond hair and freckles." 

"Hey! Koko isn't mean," Pan said stopping in the middle of her silver and 

dark green turkey. 

Bra tapped her chin thinking for a second. She then said "Oh! That's that 

kid that was trying to take a little boy's fruit snacks and Yoshi came to his 

rescue." 

"Oh, maybe she's okay after all," Mitsuki said thoughtfully. 

"You bet she is," said Bra with her hands on her hips. "She's just 

defensive of other people is all." Pan nodded in agreement. 

"And Rena just doesn't takeshit from anyone," Pan gasped and covered 

her mouth. 

The others looked at her.(like this>O.o) The teacher had just passed 

by to go get the phone and none of knew if she heard what Pan said. 

They nervously began coloring again. Ms. Tanaka was making her way 

back over but stopped first saying something to Melinda who got up to 

get a hall pass and went out the door.Ms. Tanaka made her way over to 

their table and said "Pan," Pan put on her innocent puppy dog 

face"..and Bra um are you okay dear?" She immediately dropped the 

lookand gave the teacher a big grin."Okay...well you are wanted in the 

auditorium, so grab a hall pass and don't linger in the hallways." she 

walked off to her desk to finish some paperwork. 

(insert HUGE breath of relief here >) 

"See you guys later I guess," Bra said putting her stuff away. 

They made their way through the hall, swift left turn, then a right at the end 

of that hall and through the double doors. There were 34 other kids in the 

room. Some were sitting on the stage, others in front seats, and a few 

standing around talking. They saw Yoshiko sitting a few seats away from 

Trunks and a couple other boys. She was 4' 11'', with caramel skin 

andgolden topazeyes. They made their way over and sat onthe 

leftside of her. 

"Hey you guys," 

"Hey Ko, you know what this is about?" Bra asked. 

"Nope, but that guy up there looks like he's about to tell us," she said 

gesturing to a balding white guy with blond hair that looked like it was 

losing its color. 

"Settle down," he said sternly into the microphone. "And anyone sitting 

on the stage or standing needs to find a chair now." There was some 

shuffling and whispering. 

"For those of you who don't know me, that could be a very good thing 

because I'm the principal of this school. Some of you look _very_ familiar." 

he sighed as a couple students fidgeted. "You have all been called down 

here because I've asked the teachers to pick the two best art students in 

their class. We want you all to help paint murals in three places in the 

school. Since there are three classesin each grade, one class from 

each grade will be doing one mural. Kindergarten and first graders will 

paint in shapes that are already outlined for them, 2nd and 3rd will do 

areas requiring one color, and 4th and 5th will do thecolor 

blendingparts. Come here every school day at 1:30 and bring your 

things, so you don't have torun back to your classroomswhen the 2:30 

dismissal bell rings.That reminds me, does anyone here _not_ know what 

a mural is?" 

Everyone turned their heads looking at the younger kids to see if they 

would say anything...not that they would now with the older kids looking at 

them like that. 

"Fine then, your teachers' names are all on one of these three lists," he 

placed them on a table on the stage. "Iwill be out of town during the two 

weeks you'll have to do thissosix high school students will be helping 

you out and should be here shortly." 

"Or now," said a female voice from the side door. Five more teenagers 

walked in. The principal nodded to them and left for a meeting. 

A boy about 5'11'', with semi-longdark hair and gray eyes, picked up the 

three papers and looked at the names on the top. Well looks like 

Pandora and Crystal are together. A bright red haired girl(5'5''Bondi 

blue eyes, a few freckles, round faced with pale skin) and a blonde 

haired girl(5'3''turquoise eyes, light tan-not orange! lol-) took the sheet 

from him and stood on the other side of the stage. 

"Ha ha, well Anya it looks like we will be working together," the boy, 

named Sam said. 

Anya (5'7'' hazel eyes, light brown skin, wavy copper colored hair) rolled 

her eyes saying "Why me?" 

Sam handed the last paper to two twin guys (6'1'' short, spiked up dirty 

blond hair, brown eyes, a few freckles across the nose, with basketball 

tans) 

They went on to call the kids up. Pan, Bra, Yoshiko, and Trunks ended up 

in Sam and Anya's group with eight other kids. They went out to the 

hallway to talk to their groups. 

"I miss being you guys' age. Little kids are so cute!" she said patting a round-faced,dark-haired kindegartener's head. She would have pinched his cheeks (not hard), but then she remembered how she felt at that age with people doing that all the time. (A/N: people ALWAYS did that cuz supposively mycheeksare soft and stretchy, according to my cousin. people still do this and im freakin 18!..yea im done now0) 

"Yea and to think ours will be here in six months," Sam said while 

cheesing. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Anya said while slapping him upside the head(i luv tht phrase.) She grabbed his shirt while he was holding his head. "Don't put stupid ideas in their heads. You do realize they're that the oldest kid is at most ten don't you?" Her voice dropped to a whisper "I am not explaining to a kindergartener where babies come from. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes ma'am," he said. _Damn she hits hard _T.T 

She let go and turned to the kids smiling and said where and what they 

would be painting. They decided to walk the youngest kids back to their 

classes since the bell would be ringing in a few minutes. 

A/N: I dunno exactly what I want them to paint...so even if you don't wanna leave a long review, leaving a one word one like- smiley face- will suffice. Do me a favor and review por favor/ per favore/ onegai shimasu/ bihog/ and i 4got how to spell it in French cuz me and French don't get along. Spanish and Japanese rule! JA! 

88888888888888888888888888 


	5. Two Tails For Two

**Scan:** Glad you like! I just realized my stupid story only allowed signed reviews, I wonder how many people would have left one had I remembered to change it before. Ah well. I'll try not to use as much Japanese cuz I may end up confusing myself, so I'll use it when it's sorta necessary. You'll only need to remember a few, not all of the kids of course cuz I don't even remember half of them now. lol

A/N: Ok apparently I was distracted and didn't bother to check the names I used for the dodgeball chapter, so Mitsuki is supposed to be Kayoko...um I think I'll just use Mitsuki cuz I think that name sounds cooler. Ok so it's Mitsuki who has the bright red hair, ok? OK! Non-signed reviews are now enabled! Please don't be lazy and not take advantage!

---------------------------------

It's been about a week and a half and the murals are almost finished despite Sam bothering Anya and the fact that there was almost a paint fight. They were really good artists though so it all worked out. The murals were scenes in nature. One group had a jungle scene, one a savannah, and our favorite group had a marine scene(A/N: cuz i just love marine mammals, mostly dolphins though). There were only three full days of school left before Thanksgiving break(A/N: I'm making it the whole week). It was time for the kids to start coming to finish up. Bra and Pan came to where Sam and Anya were talking, for once, about one thing or another.

Bra nudged Pan forward. She turned to glare at her before tapping Anya on the knee.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Anya said turning to face her.

"Well during Thanksgiving break I'm, well we, are having a slumber party, on Tuesday. My mom was supposed to be there cuz Daddy won't be back until the day after for business reasons. But Mom got called to an emergency or something in Kyushu and won't be back til Thursday morning, so we were wondering if you and Sam could chaperone." she hadn't broken eye contact and her Alice blue orbs contrasted greatly with her sister's liquid ore ones. _They would look identical down to the small sprinkle of freckles on their noses if they had the same color hair, eyes, and...tails. I always wanted to ask them about those_.

"Sure, on one condition," Anya said standing up. "Tell me why you two have tails."

Pan's eye twitched. Bra laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head and then stopped suddenly noticing something.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she said pointing behind Anya to a copper tail. Her eyes looked like saucers as she grabbed the tail and squeezed it a little as confirmation, which she immediately wish she hadn't done as she clenched her teeth to keep from yelping. Sam chuckled. Anya whirled around at him almost foaming at the mouth. Then she suddenly smiled and walked over to where he stood until her face was about an inch away from his.

"You know Sammy, you have really pretty eyes," Bra and Pan sweat dropped and a blush rose to Sam's cheeks as he stared at her hazel eyes, right before his face contorted in pain. "It appears that you've got one too. Still funny?" she said after releasing his tail from her grip.

"Ow. Funny no, cool yes." Sam said, tending to his brown tail, "I always thought it'd be neat to have one when I was their age." Sam said happily swishing his tail while cheesing. :D Sam's face

Anya, Pan, and Bra sweat dropped. Anya cleared her throat.

"Well anyway, we should keep them hidden for now until we figure out what the heck is going on," she said while stuffing it securely under one of the shirts she was wearing(A/N: remember its November, its fairly cold). Sam followed suit.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help," Bra said. "Vegeta-sama!"

"Oh yeah!" Pan said. "He's kinda grumpy sometimes, and you wouldn't want to get him mad at you, but he's really smart."

"Umm, ok," Anya said tentatively. "It's a start I guess."

"Do you think you we could go see him after school?" Sam asked. "I could drive us there."

"After I call your parents of course," Anya added. They nodded and gave her Videl's work number. After telling her a somewhat strange explanation, she agreed.

"Alright, you guys," Anya said after flipping her cell phone closed. "She's gonna call the school via Vid-Phone and tell them it's ok to bring you two with us." she looked up as more kids started coming over to sit down awaiting instructions. Two minutes went by and the last kid came in to sit.

"Alright, Anya and I put the finishing touches on the mural after you all left yesterday so it's all finished an dry now." Sam announced. Then Anya removed the black sheet that was in front of the painting. The children looked at it in awe. They had all been working on it close up so they never got a full on view. It was a partial underwater scene that showed a sunrise on top of the water. There were exotic fish all around, ocean plants coating the floor, and a few dolphins playing under the water and two in mid air jumps splashing up water. "You all get to sign it in one of the bubbles and since we're the first group done we get an all-expense paid trip to IHOP on Saturday morning." Cheering was heard and a few kids drooled. Some had never been there and were excited about going someplace new. (AN: I'm excited too I luv IHOP-International House of Pancakes-for those who don't know, they have THE best pancakes EVER) "Settle down. I'm excited too, I love those buttermilk pancakes. They said that they'll need one of your parents to come along, so we can decide that by tomorrow."

Anya passed out permission slips and then went to pull out a rubbermaid bin she had in her duffle bag. Every kid that had still been chatting before stopped to stare along with all the others at the bin she'd taken out making a faces like this O.O

"Well...now that I've got all of your attention, as you can see I made cookies, chocolate chip cinnamon cookies, that is." Anya said then rolled her eyes saying, "Sam don't step any closer," he jumped slightly and his cheeks were tinged pink from being noticed. "You're such a cookie fiend." she looked back to the kids, "You each can have three, but try not to eat them all now. At least share with your mom or dad or whatever. I find they taste best with ice cream after dinner. If your parents want to buy any, they're $2.00 a dozen." she said while they lined up to take theirs, say thank you, and go back to class to wait the last ten minutes for the bell to ring.

"Trunks stay here," Sam said when he turned to leave.

Trunks shrugged and waved to Yoshiko, who was leaving. He sniffed his cookie before taking a small bite, and then stuffing the rest into his mouth. x his face after stuffing the cookie in his mouth

"Well, we're going to your house apparently so your father can try to explain this," she unveiled her tail, "And why he has one too." she said gesturing to Sam who happily swished his tail around.

Trunks nearly choked on his cookie, and was partially thankful he didn't start on the second one, though they tasted heavenly. "Are you Saiya-jins?"

"Umm...why don't we go to the car and you guys can explain about this Sai..ya-jin thing," Anya said while packing up her bin in her duffle bag. There were still about 50 cookies left.

The five got their coats on and left for Capsule Corp. On the way Trunks, Pan, and Bra made Sam and Anya swear to secrecy before telling them all about their heritage and the great battles their relatives and friends had been in. When they got out of the car, Trunks even gave them a 'small' demostration of his awesome strength by uprooting one of the trees in the backyard and then pushed it back down. He smiled while the two teenagers gaped like this (OoO)

"Whoa, so you, you, you, and two of your other friends who haven't even gotten past the third grade, can all do that!" Sam asked.

"Yup!" Trunks smirked while leading the group to a white building that was whirring with an occasional small explosion that shook the ground a little. He pressed a button on the side, "Dad, you've got visitors."

The whirring stopped and the side door slid open revealing a pissed off Vegeta with a towel wiping sweat off his arm.

"This better be important brat," he said to Trunks.

"VEGETA-SAMA!" Pan and Bra each hugged one of his legs. They let go to bring Sam and Anya over to meet him.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness," Anya said bowing a little.

_Seems they taught her how to act in front of royalty_. Vegeta thought

"Um, I baked cookies!" she said bringing out a plateful from behind her back. 0 Anya's face

_Spoke too soon._

Vegeta frowned "You can't be serious. You're wasting my time."

"But sir," Sam said "It's a well known fact that the most established and respected of all royalty, especially the warriors, love chocolate!"

Vegeta turned around and raised an eyebrow "Chocolate?"

"Yes," Sam said taking the cookies and handing them to the prince. "She is the best baker around and we came seeking your renowned knowledge about our tails that suddenly appeared."

Vegeta took the plate and said, "Follow me."

"Where did you learn all that stuff about royalty?" Anya asked.

"I watch a lot of TV," Sam said smiling. insert everyone falling anime style here>

------------------------------+

OK PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! If I get a lot, I PROMISE I'll update sooner kay?

love,

S.S.


	6. A Saiyajin of Sorts

I'm Not JUST A Twin

Chap- A Saiya-jin of Sorts

Vegeta lead them into the living room while eating a few cookies. _This is much better than what the onna makes._

"When did you discover your tails?" Vegeta asked after everyone sat down.

"Over an hour ago," Anya said.

"You two aren't related."

"No," Sam said.

"That wasn't a question boy. You are of a sub-species of Saiya-jin that develops tails in certain parts of their lives. I first learned about them on a mission when I was twelve. Freiza sent me because one of his buffoons messed up the gas tank. I met the officials of that planet and learned they had established this planet almost a century before. A few Saiya-jin cities decided to evacuate because of the feeling of instability on Vegeta-sei due to two warring sections. The planet they moved to was inhabitted by peace-loving people, the Liuke-jin who were considered threats to others because of their insane tendency to have good luck. Others stupidly sought the planet out trying to do harm to it when the Liuke-jin wouldn't or couldn't tell them the secret. Luckily the Saiya-jins that moved there helped them out. Soon enough their were half-breeds known as Midori. They were friendly and had different colored tails according to their eye or hair color. I'm not sure, but I think I know why both of yours appeared. I'd like to test your strength. Everyone in the Gravity Room(GR) now." By then there were two cookies left on the plate by the way.

Everyone followed the prince into the GR.

"Boy! You and your little friends power up," Vegeta barked. He turned to Sam and Anya, "Now do what they did. To increase your power it helps to get angry until you're able to gain control."

Anya and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. Anya thought about the last pancake her little brother got to before her, while Sam thought about some little girl who put gum in his hair last year after someone dared her to. Vegeta tapped his foot as the air hardly moved around them. _Time for some inspiration._ He moved lightening fast to hit Anya on the shoulder only just hard enough to knock her on the ground landing on her butt. Pan, Bra, and Sam rushed over to see if she was ok. Sam's ki level spiked up dramatically. Pan and Bra turned back to Vegeta, green eyes boring into obsidian. _What the hell? They can't be. _Thankfully Trunks interrupted.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys could go super," he said to them. They blinked and their eyes were back to the normal colors.

"Oh yeah, since last year when we went camping," Pan said nonchalantly.

"Why did you hit her?" Bra asked Vegeta with a frown.

"Can you actually feel their power levels now?" he simply asked. He was right. They were both standing getting used to the power they now felt emanating off of them.

"OH SNAP! I AM SO DOMINATING THAT TRACK MEET SATURDAY AFTERNOON AND PUTTING THAT BITCH HETIRA IN HER PLACE!" Anya said with a meancing smirk. "The 55m dash, 4x200, and 300m dash are all mine."

Everyone took this time to take one BIG step away from Anya. She looked to Vegeta, whose eye twitched.

"Thank you so much for setting my power free. I can have some confidence now. And for that, I shall give you my cell phone number,"

"WHAT!" Sam yelled.

"Oh will you be quiet. Anyway, you can call me anytime this year and I'll make you some cookies, of course it'll be right after I get home if you call while I'm in school or if I'm at a meet. Please try not to call between 2am and 7am, I will be grouchy. And I'm not trying to imply anything but people tend to regret waking me up that early, k? Okay!" she smiled and handed Vegeta a piece of paper with her number.

"Hm," He took the number. "By the way, with your power levels, you two should be able to fly." insert Anya and Sam's happy dance here

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The brats can teach you, now get out."

They all bowed thanking him and went into the backyard to start lessons.

Ok, I am really sorry but things in my life have been crappy. I will continue this, but I can't promise how soon each proceding chapter will be nor if I will be writing during school. Though I will attempt during our breaks.

Please just be patient with me and be kind enough to review. S.S.


End file.
